1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pickup bed covers and the like and, more particularly, to a multi-section folding pickup bed cover which is capable of being partially opened to permit use of some or all of the pickup bed. The cover is sufficiently rigid to support at least 100 pounds on top of the cover without bending. When unfolded to cover the entire pickup bed, locks engage the rearmost stake pockets in the pickup bed side rails. The cover folds against the pickup cab to permit use of the entire pickup bed.
Pickups with open beds experience reduced fuel economy due the drag created by the tailgate and the open bed generally. Like other pickup bed covers in the prior art, the pickup bed cover according to the present invention improves fuel economy.
2. Discussion
Pickup trucks are used for business and pleasure. Trucks may haul merchandise during business hours and camping equipment on weekends. It is sometimes necessary to transport cargo under cover, while at the same time transporting cargo which extends upward past the side rails of the pickup bed.
In the prior art, pickup beds have been covered by a tonneau type cover which is formed of cloth or synthetic material and attached to the sidewall of the pickup bed by snaps. The tonneau type cover can be rolled up in the manner of a window blind or folded into a series of pleats. The tonneau type cover, although widely used, can be easily removed and does not prevent access to the bed. Moreover, installation of the tonneau cover requires drilling of the sidewall for installation of the snaps. The tonneau type cover is not capable of supporting substantial weight on top of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,362, Campbell, discloses a pickup bed cover characterized by a multi-channeled track having a first pair of parallel rails leading out of a storage area horizontally along the ends thereof down to the floor of the bed. A rollable or otherwise storable fabric or slatted canopy is drawn from the storage area across the parallel rails. The storage area uses valuable cargo space, and the fabric cover cannot support substantial weight.
The pickup bed cover of the present invention provides secure storage area and improved fuel economy when deployed in a position to fully cover the pickup bed. In addition, the pickup bed cover of the present invention provides the convenience of use of some or all of the pickup bed for transporting cargo which does not fit in the fully covered bed.